


Struggle

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ridiculous little exchange I came up with one night</p>
    </blockquote>





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous little exchange I came up with one night

“Harder!” Hange said through gritted teeth as she braced her body against the edge of the bed.

“Hard as…I can…go! Levi replied breathless as he knelt in front of her.   
But there was no getting off.

Hange flopped on her bed, letting a low quiet moan slip out. Levi fell back on the floor breathless and beginning to ache.

“Damn, how did you get this boot stuck??”

Hange blushed a little.

“I think when I fell I twisted my ankle and now it’s swollen.”

“Damn it, four eyes.”


End file.
